Kylie's Koncepts: Mortal Kombat Dementia
by WingedPen3
Summary: With my cousin planning to make her own MK game in her game development classes, we, the Winged Pen Society, are giving you some info on the concept. Sadly, MK: Dementia will not be for sale.


Kay, the Winged Pen Presents...

Kylie's Koncepts

Welcome to Kylie's Koncepts. Here's the deal. My cousin Kylie is making her own Mortal Kombat game in some video game development class she is taking, and it's still deeply in-progress. Anyway, we already have some stuff planned out. So, without further ado, let me present you with first, the kombatants of Mortal Kombat: Dementia!

Returning Kombatants:

Good - Raiden, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Li Mei, Kurtis Stryker, Kitana, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage.

Evil - Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Kano, Kira, Reptile, Quan Chi, Noob Saibot and Sektor.

Neutral - Sareena, Scorpion, Kabal, Mileena, Ermac, Jarek, Goro, and Sindel.

New Kombatants:

Good - Sleet, and Iyala.

Evil - Jia Xin, Marco Saguinario, and Pierce Winette III.

Neutral - Priscilla de Roquelle, Melana, and Akira.

KOMBATANT #1 - PRISCILLA

Name: Priscilla de Roquelle

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Light Brown (Long)

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Rich, arrogant, and slightly snooty, but still cares for her friends.

Nationality: French

Biography: "Priscilla had been born a fighter, and with her mother and father's permission, she began training to kombat. She had won tournament after tournament, and eventually, the tournaments in which she had partcipated regularly became boring for her. Somehow, Priscilla had stumbled upon a portal to Outworld. There, she learned of the Mortal Kombat tournament, and eagerly joined, unaware it was more than a 'simple tournament'."

Allies: None

Enemies: Pierce, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Marco Saguinario.

First Costume: Hair tied into ponytail. Wears pink collar shirt with white scarf. White frilly skirt and long white boots.

Second Costume: Traditional school uniform.

Fatality 1: Priscilla dashes at the opponent, performs a triple axel spin, and roundhouse kicks the opponent in the head, decapitating him/her.

Fatality 2: Priscilla does a standing backflip, and kicks the opponent in the head, decapitating him/her. She does a handstand and catches the head with her feet.

Friendship: Priscilla dashes at the opponent, as if to hit her first fatality, but she trips and falls. Sitting up, she begins pouting, while the opponent watches, shaking his/her head.

X-Ray Combo: Priscilla slaps the opponent wth such force that the left side of his/her skull is damaged. She hip tosses him/her to the ground, damaging their spine, and finshes it with a kick to the groin area, damaging his/her pelvis.

Battle Quotes:  
vs. Johnny Cage - "This man. He's an actor, is he not? What is he doing here?

vs. Soyna, Jax, or Stryker - "Law enforcement? Did father send them?"

vs. Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Goro, Scorpion, or Jia Xin - "You must be joking. They are not scary at all."

vs. Sub-Zero or Sleet - "Hmph. I care not for this Lin Kuei. Stand aside."

vs. Other - "Victory is inevitable."  
"Just give up now. I am a fighting champion."  
"Just because you go easy on me does not mean I will respond in kind!"

We'll spoil the endings for you.

Ending: Priscilla wakes up, gets dressed, and leaves her room. She sits in her special chair at the dining table. Two butlers approach her. It is revealed that they are Scorpion and Marco.

Marco: Is there anything you need, Lady Priscilla?

Priscilla: I am a bit famished. Find something that would peak my interest, would you?

Scorpion: Yes, Lady Priscilla.

The two bow and begin to leave, but Priscilla stops them.

Priscilla: Oh, and do tell Kitana that she can have the day off.

Scorpion: We will, Lady Priscilla.

Priscilla: Oh, and do not call me that. Priscilla alone will do.

Marco: Our apologies, Priscilla.

The two leave as Priscilla begins laughing triumphantly, and the camera cuts to different parts of her mansion to reveal that the other kombatants are now servants in her mansion.

Next character biography: Sleet. 


End file.
